


Captured

by meksters



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annie in the Quarter Quell, F/M, In the capitol dungeons having a chat about relationships, Mentions of Finnick, Quarter Quell, Slight appearance by Johanna, The Capitol, pre-hijacked peeta, specifically 'Mags never volunteered/Annie was the tribute in the 75th games'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meksters/pseuds/meksters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Peeta is hijacked, he and Annie talk about her relationship with Finnick. (AU-Annie in the Quarter Quell.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

“So… you’re in love with Finnick Odair?”

She drops the cup she’s been dragging across the prison bars. When she told the boy to ‘start a conversation’, this wasn’t what she meant.

“Ass backwards.” Johanna tells him from where she lies on her hard mattress, if it can even be called that. 

The other woman in the room turns to him, meeting his eyes, “No.” This is not something she wants to talk about.

“Like fuck she’s not.”

The boy looks between the two women held captive with him. They’ve both been healed with the best Capitol technology there is, but there is still a lingering aura of dread attached to them that hasn’t subsided since they arrived in the Capitol.

“Annie?” Peeta asks gently. 

“Hmm?”

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” He says, “It’s just… well, with how you and Finnick were acting in the arena…”

Yes. She could see how he would get the impression that they were in love. When they entered the arena for the second time, there was nothing stopping them from acting truthfully. What would Snow do if they hugged quickly after evading a horde of monkeys? Or if they cuddled on the beach while keeping watch? Or if she pecked Finnick on the lips once or twice just because he was near and she might never be able to again? 

What was he going to do? 

Kill them?

They were already in a death trap. They didn’t fear him anymore, all that was left to fear was the moment they would no longer have one another.

“Annie? Are you crying?” Peeta asks with such genuine emotion that it makes Annie tear up even more.

She can’t make words come out of her mouth, so she shakes her head and hopes he can see it, because the tears are streaming hot and heavy down her cheeks as she tries to muffle her sobs. 

“I’m sorry for bringing it up.” He says, barely above a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so that was short, but it's been around for a while and so has this goddamn idea. Annie in the Quarter Quell would be amazing and I've seen a few fics with it but none of them made her independent of Finnick. So :/ Maybe I'll get around to it? Someday? Comment your feelings please.


End file.
